Young Justice drabbles
by twistedmic
Summary: A series of Young Justice drabbles. Some will be interconnected, others will be stand alone works. Most will be rated T or below.
1. Chapter 1

Morphine

Takes place between Seasons one and two.

"You called Batman on me?" Robin cried incredulously as Batman strode into the Justice Cave's med-bay. "I told you I'm fine!"

"Bullshit, 'you're fine'!" Artemis snapped back. "You got shot!"

"Neither round went through. I'm fine!"

Artemis pushed herself out of her chair and stomped over to Robin. "So what if they did 'go through'? You were still hit with flying bullets, meaning- You! GOT! SHOT! No one is 'fine' after getting shot!"

"Conner got hit too and he's fine!" Robin retorted angrily, sliding off of the bed he had been sitting on. Batman noticed a slight flinch when Robin straightened

"That's because he's bullet-proof, dumbass!" Artemis hissed. "So is Superman! And Red Tornado and Captain Marvel and Captain Atom before you bring those up."

"My armor _is_ bullet-proof"

"Would someone care to explain to me why I am here?" Batman growled.

Artemis and Robin fell silent, though they continued to glare at each other, while the others in the med-bay shifted uncomfortably and tried to avoid eye-contact with Batman.

"Are you going to make me ask twice?" Batman said after a long stretch of silence.

Kaldur broke the silence, clearing his throat and stepping towards Batman. "We were ambushed during our last mission."

"Where this little dumbass here went and let himself get shot!" Artemis cut in.

"I told you I'm fine!" Robin shot back.

"No you're not!"

"Enough!" Batman snapped, leveling a glare at both Artemis and Robin. "One more word from either of you, and you're both off field-missions for three months. Now, Kaldur. Continue."

"We were ambushed, as I said. But only after we managed to retrieve the necessary data. We were able to fight off the enemy."

"Bitch!" Robin cried suddenly. Batman turned to his protégé and saw him kneeling on the ground, left hand pressed to his side.

"See! I told you you weren't fine!"

Robin, grimacing in pain, lashed out with his right hand and squeezed Artemis' left wrist.

"Fucker!" Artemis snapped , wrenching her arm free of his grasp and cradling it to her chest.

Batman sighed heavily and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "No field-missions for three months, on top of the medical suspension. Canary, give them morphine. Lots of morphine."


	2. As a Kite

As a kite.

That the television was on, and tuned to an actual channel, wasn't all that unusual, Zatanna thought as she walked into the common area of the Justice Cave. That Artemis and Robin, in their civilian clothes, were on the couch watching T.V. wasn't unusual either. What was unusual, however, was that her two friends were watching SpongeBob and were leaning against each other like a pair of drunks after a night of heavy drinking.

Artemis spotted her first, and nudged Robin with her shoulder. "Hey, Birdie-boy," She slurred. "The magician's here early. It's not my birthday, is it yours?"

"Not my birthday." Robin mumbled in reply. "It might be Wally's. Maybe we should asked her who she'd come to party for." Head lolling, Robin turned his gaze to face her then smiled widely and waved like an overly energetic six-year-old. "Tha's not a magician. That's Zees. You know Zees. Hi Zees!"

"Oh, yeah. You're right. I do know her. Hi Zatanra!" Artemis said, then beckoned her closer. "Come here. I've got a big secret to share."

Zatanna stepped over to side of the couch Artemis was sitting on. As she got closer she noticed that Artemis had a stiff medical brace on her left wrist and that her pupils were constricted to slightly more than pinpricks. "What's this secret?"

"SpongeBob is a sponge, and he's yellow." Artemis said in a stage whisper then leaned back onto the couch.

Zatanna nodded slowly. "Uh, that's a very good secret."

"Yup. But don't spread it around, it's a secret."

"Okay, then. Well, I'm going to go into the kitchen to get something to eat." Zatanna said and backed away from the couch before heading toward the kitchen.

Robin looked over his shoulder and waved again. "Bye Zees!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Can someone tell me what the hell is wrong with those two?" Zatanna asked while pointing over her shoulder. Almost as if on cue, a peal of too loud laughter sounded from the common area.

Wally mumbled something incomprehensible around a mouthful of chocolate cake, spraying crumbs across the tabletop.

Zatanna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "How about someone with manners?"

"What Wally means is that Robin and Artemis are acting that way is because they were given morphine." Kaldur replied. "They both received minor injuries in our last mission."

"Rob ended up with a couple broken ribs after getting shot in the flak vest. Artie punched the guy that shot Rob so hard that she fractured her wrist." Wally said after he finally swallowed his food and took a large gulp of milk.

"That's all? Robin was hurt worse than that before and didn't need morphine." Zatanna asked.

Wally grinned widely. "The morphine was more for us than them. Rob and Artie wouldn't stop bitching at each other about who was injured and who was 'fine' that Batman got fed up and doped so they'd shut the hell up." Wally shrugged. "Personally I think it would be a lot easier if they'd quit pussyfooting around and screw each other's brains out."


End file.
